


Can you hear my voice?

by Laura_E



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), My First Work in This Fandom, Roxy Morton | Lancelot Lives
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_E/pseuds/Laura_E
Summary: Le destin ne cesse de les réunir et pourtant ils continuent de se repousser au loin. Alors que Kingsman renaît de ses cendres petit à petit et à besoin, plus que jamais, d'un bon Arthur, Harry mène un combat contre ses sentiments et son sens du devoir et qui font remettre en cause ses capacités de prendre le relais. Et l'annonce des fiançailles d'Eggsy ne semble pas améliorer la situation.





	Can you hear my voice?

Ils avaient traîné leur corps meurtris par la bataille jusqu'au jet privé de Statesman. C'était fini, ils avaient gagné cette guerre, mais ils avaient également tant perdu, tant d'amis tombés au combat. Au moins ils avaient toujours l'un à l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas à retourner seuls à la maison. Harry était   
revenu et Eggsy ne comptait plus jamais l'abandonner. Ensemble, avec l’aide de ceux qui avaient survécu et de leur nouvel allié, ils allaient rebâtir Kingsman. Du moins, c’est à quoi pensait Harry en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils. Un an d'hiatus n’avait pas rouillé ses capacités d’agent de terrain, mais la fatigue se faisait plus ressentir dans la peau. Pendant ce temps, Eggsy avait mis les coordonnées dans la console avant de le rejoindre. Une question torturait lui torturait l’esprit. Il devait la poser, même s’il n'était pas sûr s’il aurait le courage de le faire. 

\- Merlin...

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à finir sa phrase, ça rendrait les évènements encore plus vrais. Harry comprenait ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- On reviendra le chercher, je te le promets, mais pour l'instant, il faut rentrer et s'assurer que tout le monde a reçu l'antidote sans aucun souci. Puis, il faut que tu te reposes Eggsy, tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour le monde aujourd’hui. 

Ce n'était pas la seule chose dont-ils devaient être sûrs. Traître à la cause ou non, Whisky était un de leur agent. Comment allaient ils réagir face à cette nouvelle ? Il comptait sur le bon sens et la gentillesse de Champ, mais si rien se passait comme prévu, il accepterait les conséquences tout seul. Il trouverait un moyen de ramener Eggsy auprès de sa princesse et de ne pas le mêler à cette affaire. Même si l’idée d’être à nouveau séparé de son cher garçon lui laissait un goût amer, il restait un Kingsman et ses devoirs devaient passer avant ses sentiments. S’il venait à oublier ceci, qu’il laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus sur ses devoirs, il risquait de finir comme Whisky : un danger pour son organisation. Toutefois, ce n’était pas le moment d’y penser, il devait être Harry Hart, super espion et non pas Harry Hart tout simplement. Si tout se passait pour le mieux, plus plus tôt, il pourrait retourner à la maison, reconstruire Kingsman et remettre au travail, mieux il se porterait.

Le retour avait été plus rapide qu’ils ne l’auraient cru. Ginger les attendaient avec un sourire réconfortant, prête à annoncer la bonne nouvelle. L’espace d’un instant, Eggsy n’avait pu s’empêcher de voir Merlin à sa place. C’était lui qui avait l’habitude de l’accueillir après une mission difficile. Il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter. Peut-être, s’il avait fait plus d’attention, s’il avait vu cette mine, tout aurait été différent, mais rien allait changer juste car il le voulait. 

\- Kingsman a encore sauvé le monde. Félicitations ! 

\- On n'aurait pas réussi sans votre aide, avait répondu Harry. Ce sont les efforts de tout le monde qui nous ont donné la victoire. 

Ginger s’attendait à voir sortir Merlin et Whisky du jet, mais après quelques minutes de silence et d’attente, elle comprit que ça n’arriverait pas. Elle voulait demander ce qui s’était passé, mais elle savait que ce n’était ni le moment, ni le lieu. Harry avait décidé de briser le silence en prenant la situation en main. 

\- J’aimerais parler avec Champ, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Pendant ce temps, vous pourriez peut-être amener l’agent Galahad à l’infirmerie où il vous donnera accès aux archives de ses lunettes. 

Eggsy voulait le contredire, dire que lui aussi avait besoin de soins, mais le ton de sa voix et l’emploi de son nom de code indiquait qu’il n’agissait pas comme Harry Hart, mais en tant que représentant de Kingsman. Avant les évènements de V-day, il était le bras droit d’Arthur ce qui fait de lui quelqu’un de plus qualifié qu'Eggsy pour représenter et suivre les protocoles. Ils l’avaient accompagné jusqu’à la salle de réunion où se trouvait Champ avant de continuer leur route vers l’infirmerie.   
Tequila terminait un dernier examen. Il fallait s’assurer que les effets de la drogue étaient tous dissipés avant qu’il puisse retourner sur le terrain. La première rencontre entre les deux jeunes n’avait pas été une des meilleurs, surtout aux yeux d'Eggsy. Cependant, au fond de lui, Eggsy savait que Tequila est quelqu’un de bien, il avait juste porté un peu trop son rôle à cœur. 

\- Bien joué, petit ! Je crois que je te dois ma vie, à toi, Merlin et monsieur Papillon. 

\- On n'aurait pas réussi sans votre aide. Et pour ceux qui est des surnoms, je ne pense pas que Harry l’accueillera d’un air joyeux. 

 

\- Oh, vraiment ? Je pense que je vais regretter le départ de l’ancien Harry dans ce cas, avait répondu Tequila avec un ton taquin. 

Il n’était pas dupe. Même s’il était évident que Merlin tenait beaucoup à son collègue, l’amour que le jeune espion lui portait le dépassait largement. Il était vrai qu’au cours de cette dernière année, Harry et lui avaient passé du temps ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser se balader seul au sein du QG, mais ils n’allaient quand même pas le laisser enfermer tout le temps dans cette pièce. Il avait passé des heures à jouer avec lui, à l’écouter parler de papillons et il avait même réussi à le faire participer à deux coups envers Ginger. Toutefois, mémoires ou non, il n’avait jamais apprécie ses tentatives pour lui donner un surnom. Eggsy ne le savait pas, et ceci jouait en son avantage, car ainsi, il avait réussi à faire justement ce qu’il souhaitait : taquiner et rendre jaloux le jeune Kingsman. Il pourrait continuer à le faire, du moment que Ginger ne prenne pas pitié d’Eggsy et l’oblige à arrêter. Tequila savait justement où frapper. Il avait pu voir une facette de Harry que presque personne d’autre dans l’organisation Kingsman n’avait jamais vu et qu’ils ne verront jamais. Ils avaient passé toute une année ensemble, alors qu'Eggsy avait dû vivre avec son fantôme. Même si à présent, il n’avait plus à le faire, les souvenirs lui laissaient un goût amer.   
Ils avaient discuté quelques minutes avant que le jeune Statesman les laisse afin d’amener ses résultats à Champ. Ginger avait alors commencé à soigner les blessures d'Eggsy et à lui faire plusieurs examens. Ils portaient très à cœur la santé de leurs agents et d’une certaine façon, il faisait lui aussi parti de la famille. Quant aux archives, Eggsy hésitait à les lui montrer. Il avait peur de la blesser ou de la choquer. Toutefois, il avait reçu un ordre qu’il devait accomplir. Il avait attendu qu’elle finisse de nettoyer une dernière plaie avant d’entrer le code et de lui passer ses lunettes. Il n’avait rien dit, il avait juste posé une main sur son épaule. Si seulement ça pouvait lui apporter ne serait-ce qu’un peu de réconfort. Elle avait eu accès à tout ce qu’ils avaient vu depuis qu’ils avaient posé un pied sur “Poppyland”, de la mort de Merlin jusqu’à celle de Whisky. Elle était habituée à la violence et ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle perdait un collègue, mais rien ne l’avait préparé à la mort d’un ami. Des larmes avaient collé malgré ses efforts pour la retenir et Eggsy ne sut pas quoi lui dire, il se sentait fautif. Après quelques minutes, ne supportant pas l’ambiance pesante qui s’était installée, Ginger lui avait proposé d’aller se reposer dans une de leurs chambres tandis qu’elle irait faire son rapport à Champ et prendre des nouvelles de Harry. En chemin, elle avait croisé Tequila, qui venait de quitter la salle de réunion et était à présent en compagnie de Harry. 

\- Je viens de laisser Eggsy, il s’était dirigé vers une des chambres qu’on a mis à votre disposition. Est-ce qu’il a quelque chose d’autre que je peux faire pour vous ? Peut-être vous examiner ?

\- Je vais bien, Ginger, j’ai besoin de parler avec Eggsy afin de l’informer de son vol pour la Suède.. Je vais devoir vous laisser, merci encore d’avoir pris soin de Galahad. 

 

Et avec cela, Harry les avait laissé seuls. Tequila avait remarqué les yeux rouge de Ginger et avait deviné qu’elle aussi avait été mise au courant de la situation avec Jack. Lorsqu’il n’avait pas entendu de ses nouvelles, il avait deviné qu’il était mort, même s’il n’avait jamais imaginé les circonstances de sa mort. À la grande surprise de Ginger, il s’était avancé vers elle et l’avait prise dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle sentait ses joues virer au cramoisi. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, mais elle ne l’avouerait jamais. Quant à Tequila, il n’avait jamais été doué pour ouvrir son cœur.   
Assez tôt, dès que tous les protocoles avaient été vus et revus, une équipe de recherche et médicale avait été envoyé sur le terrain. Les chances de survie étaient très minimes, mais même de faibles chances comme celles-ci ne pouvaient pas être ignorés. L'opération avait été gardée secrète pour Eggsy, Harry voulait éviter de lui donner de faux espoirs. De toute façon, dans les prochaines heures, il serait loin de tout ceci. Quant à Harry, il partirait pour Berlin. Il avait besoin d'être en lien avec ce qui restait de l'organisation et commencer à mettre le protocole en place concernant l'élection du nouveau Arthur. Champ avait partagé son espoir que "son cher ami" devienne le nouveau chef de l'organisation, mais Galahad ne se sentait pas à la hauteur du défi. Pas maintenant, pas sans Eggsy et Merlin à ses côtés. Pourtant, il était loin de savoir qu'il n'aura pas à le faire. En effet, quelques heures plus tard, Ginger était venue le retrouver dans sa chambre. En jugeant par son visage rouge et son souffle coupé, elle avait couru.

"-Harry ! L'équipe de sauvetage est en chemin vers le QG, Merlin est toujours en vie !"

Harry ne pouvait pas croire à ses oreilles. Ginger avait continué à lui faire le rapport sur l'état de santé de son ami, qui était très critique, mais la seule chose que Harry pouvait entendre à ce moment était que son meilleur ami était en vie. Il savait qu'un agent Kingsman devait être très terre-à-terre et ne pas se faire d'illusions ou faux espoirs, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'accrocher à cette petite lueur d'espoir qui lui disait que, peut-être, il n'avait pas à affronter les épreuves que le futur lui réservait tout seul. Il avait quitté sa chambre, il comptait aller attendre le retour l'avion dans le hangar, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée l'arrête en chemin : "Eggsy" ! Il ne pouvait pas apprendre ce qui se passait, et il ne partait que dans quelques heures. 

\--

Ces dernières heures avant le départ de Eggsy pour la Suède avaient été un véritable cauchemar. Il était partagé entre passer le plus de temps possible avec son cher garçon et éviter qu’il découvre la présence de Merlin dans l’enceinte de l’organisation, et d’aller rejoindre ce dernier et constater de ses propres yeux son état de santé. Au final, il avait convenu que la décision la plus sage était de rester auprès de Eggsy, tout en étant mis au courant de son état par Ginger à travers des messages.   
Tequila leur avait proposé de leur faire une visite guidé des lieux. Ils avaient pu goûter la gastronomie des établissement de Stastesman. Non seulement ils produisaient du whisky de très bonne qualité, mais en plus, leurs hamburgers étaient un avant-goût de paradis selon Eggsy. Tequila ne pouvait être plus d’accord avec ça et avait promis à Eggsy de demander à Champ d’envoyer quelques uns de leurs chefs chez Kingsman. Harry n’avait rien dit sur le sujet. Certes, il ne pouvait nier qu’ils étaient savoureux, mais il pourrait bien s’en passer. Toutefois, si ça rendait Eggsy heureux, il serait ravi d’accueillir ces chefs parmi ceux de Kingsman. Ils avaient passé les heures restantes à faire mieux connaissance. Eggsy et Tequila s’étaient mis à comparer leurs examens d’entré entre autres choses plus futiles. Harry s’était assuré que Eggsy delivrait autant d’informations qu’il en recevait à propos des différences entre les deux organisations. Ce n’était pas qu’’il ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais on n’est jamais trop prudent. Il avait plus participé à la conversation lorsque le sujet s’était tourné vers sa personne. Ils parlaient de leur premier rencontre. 

\- Il m’attendait à la sortie de la station de police avec son costume, parapluie à la main et son air posh, ne livrant que les informations les plus minimes afin d’essayer d’avoir un air mystérieux. Plus tard, il a donné une raclé mémorable aux larrons de mon ex beau-père..

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Eggsy. D’un côté, il avait la sensation que leur “première” rencontre devant la station de police datée, qu’il le connaissait depuis toujours et pourtant, chaque fois qu’il le regardait, il avait la sensation de le voir pour la première fois. Il apprenait les contours de son visage, la mélodie de son rire, de sa voix. Il lui avait tant manqué, même s’il ne se souvenait pas de lui, c’est comme si son sous conscient s’était langui de lui tout ce temps.Eggsy avait baissé ses yeux après avoir raconté ceci, en évidence embarrassé, comme s’il venait d’avouer un énorme secret. 

 

\- J’ai du mal à vous imaginer mettre Eggsy par terre, Harry. Quand je vous ai rencontré, vous ne faisiez mal ni même à une mouche. Pour un agent qui venait de survivre à une balle dans la tête, vous sembliez aussi fragile qu’un de vos papillons. De plus, c’était déprimant vos connaissances en termes de technologies, même pour les jeux vidéos, avait répondu Tequila avec un faux air outré. 

Eggsy avait du mal à imaginer son mentor aussi fragile que Tequila ne voulait lui faire croire, mais quand il se rappelait l’état dans lequel Merlin et lui l’avaient retrouvés, il devait bien accepter que ce que Tequila lui racontait était vrai. A part en ce qui concerne le domaine technologique où il n’avait aucun mal à imaginer le point d’ignorance d’Harry jeune à ce propos. Sa version adulte et mûre n’était pas très doué pour ça non plus, du moment que ça ne concernait pas les appareils de Kingsman que Merlin lui avait appris à utiliser (surement après plusieurs heures d’explications pensait Eggsy avait humeur). En le regardant, Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que tant de choses avaient changé au cours de cette année d’absence. Son jeune protégé n’était plus le jeune homme qui ne savait pas quoi faire de son avenir. A présent il était un homme qui s’était fait une place parmi ses égaux, qui a une belle carrière devant lui, s’est trouvé une copine qui en plus est une princesse et a par deux reprises sauvé le monde. Si autrefois Eggsy trouvait qu’il n’était pas digne de l'intérêt que lui portait Harry Hart, à présent c’était lui qui ne se trouvait pas digne de l’admiration que Eggsy continuait de lui vouer.   
Le temps s’était envolé, Eggsy allait enfin pouvoir revoir sa princesse. Harry était content pour lui, voir Eggsy content le rendait heureux également et pourtant il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir un peu d’amertume à le laisser partir. Toutefois, maintenant qu’il était dans l’avion, il pouvait aller rejoindre Ginger et surveiller l’état de son ami par ses propres yeux. L’équipe médicale avait réussi à le stabiliser grâce à la technologie et médecine avancée de l’organisation et une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, ils avaient débuté sa chirurgie. Il n’avait plus qu'à aller l’attendre dans sa chambre. 

\- Harry, je ne veux pas imposer ma compagnie, mais je pense que vous feriez mieux de ne pas rester tout seul. Il existe un certain type de personnes très doués pour imaginer le pire type de scénarios et j’ai bien peur que vous en fassiez parti. 

\- C’est gentil de votre part James,mais j’ai besoin que quelques moments seul. 

\- Très bien,mais vous savez où me retrouver si besoin. 

Harry avait découvert son vrai nom lors d’une dispute entre lui et Ginger où, envahi par la colère suite à la tricherie de James lors d’un jeu, elle avait fini par oublier qu’il était également dans la pièce. Il avait promis à l’époque de le garder secret, et il continuerait de le faire. Si Tequila ne voulait pas dévoiler son prénom, qui est-il pour le faire à sa place ?   
\-----

L’opération s’était bien déroulée, mais Merlin allait devoir être surveillé 24h/24h, et cela, pendant les semaines à venir. Son état est encore fragile et le moindre changement dans le moniteur pouvait être alarmant. Toutefois, ils gardaient espoir que tout allait aller pour le mieux et qu’il se réveillerait bientôt. Harry avait reporté son départ pour Berlin et avait passé les trois jours suivant l’opération au chevet de son ami. Quand Ginger était entrée dans la chambre, elle avait trouvé l’agent Galahad senior assoupi sur le canapé près du lit de Merlin. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas un sommeil de tout repos, il murmurait quelque chose d’à peine audible et se tordait de partout.

“- Merlin... Eggsy.. Non !” 

Il s’était soudain réveillé dans un sursaut, prêt à pointer son arme. Ginger avait eu le réflexe de poser sa main sur la sienne pour l’en empêcher. Elle s’était habituée à cela, en quelque sorte. Il n’était pas rare qu’un agent ait des troubles du sommeil, notamment après une mission difficile et ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry avait un sommeil compliqué. Au long de cette dernière année qui s’était écoulé, Ginger avait pris l’habitude d’écouter le jeune Harry Hart, passionné des papillons et qui ne comprenait pas la nature de ces rêves si confus. Elle n’espérait pas que le “jeune” homme qui se trouvait à présent devant elle fasse de même. Elle savait que d’une certaine façon, elle avait affaire à deux personnes totalement différentes. Elle le regardait avec un visage inquiet et cela n’avait pas échappé aux yeux d’Harry.

\- Je vais bien, Ginger. Votre inquiétude est touchante, mais n’a pas lieu d’être.

Elle s’était attendue à une réponse de ce genre. À présent, il avait beaucoup de responsabilités qu’il n’avait pas il y a un an. Il devait sûrement ressentir le besoin d’essayer de se rattraper pour cette année d’absence. Il essayerait de se rattraper auprès de lui-même, de son agence, ses collègues et surtout auprès d’Eggsy. Elle ignorait ce qui s’était réellement passé entre les deux agents, elle était juste au courant d’une ancienne dispute entre eux. Le jeune Lep(...) ignorait l’identité du jeune qui hantait souvent ses rêves, mais maintenant que Ginger avait vu Eggsy en tenue de civil, c’était devenu évident. Toutefois, elle savait qu’aucun des deux souhaiterait reparler du sujet. Harry Hart était mort l’instant où les mémoires lui étaient revenu et les soucis traduits dans ses cauchemars avec lui. Ginger devait à présent penser à aider l’homme en face de lui. Pour cela, elle ne pouvait faire que deux choses : lui donner de quoi dormir et sauver son ami. Elle s’était alors dirigée vers un placard pour lui prescrire quelque chose qui ne l’aiderait pas, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Elle avait tendu le flocon qu’il prit avec un peu d’hésitation. 

 

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'Eggsy vous voit ainsi donc vous le repoussez au loin. Toutefois ni moi, ni Tequila, ni même Champ vous laisserons vous écrouler.

Elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule, un geste de réconfort. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur Merlin, elle avait quitté la salle et était partie faire son rapport à Champ. Dès que le jeune Galahad serait parti pour la Suède, Galahad senior partirait en Belgique retrouver leur filial et faire un point sur la situation de Kingsman. Le monde ne serait jamais totalement en sécurité, encore moins tant que Statesman n’aura pas aidé les Kingsman à se reconstruire.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez tenu jusqu'à la fin du chapitre, je vous remercie ! Je suis consciente que je n'écris pas telle Jane Austen ou J.K Rowling, mais je prends énormément plaisir à écrire cette fiction donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et critiques Constructives (ou tout simplement un mot gentil, ça fait plaisir aussi).


End file.
